Hozuki Ichi
Character First Name: Ichi Character Last Name: Hozuki IMVU Username: trillfolk Nickname: ''' '''Kyoju Kyoju Age: 11 Date of Birth: 4/28/190 AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Amegakurain Height: '' 4'10"'' Weight: '' 90lbs'' Blood Type: O- Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: ''' NONE '''Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Relationships? Personality: Short Temper, Grudge holder, Quick to fight. Behaviour: ' '''Chatty, observant, goofy. ' 'Nindo: ' To be the best at being the best. Help all, so everyone can rest. Put his strength to the test. Ichi can stop at his final rest. '''Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Hozuki Ninja Class: ' '' genin '''Element One: (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: Fuinjutsu, Bukijutsu Weaknesses: Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu Chakra color: Silver Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10 Pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 1 (1.5 Pieces) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 (1 Piece) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 1 (0.5 Piece) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ' '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 5 (25 Pieces) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 (3 Pieces) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 (8 Pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Total: 49 '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: Amegakure Enemies: *!Ban!* Background Information: Ichi was only eight years of age when his father died in a lab accident. This forced his mother to take on a life of crime to support him. Ichi's mom often used her ninja skills to steal food. But for the majority of the time she would tell Ichi if he did not steal with her, he would not eat. This caused Ichi to be forced to fight to survive. His mother often went on her own little personal missons on her own without him leaving him by himself as she stole a whole buffet. Ichi would sometimes tag along only to watch his mother in action to learn from her ways. Eventually, he picked up on the ninja skills his mom used. One day while his mom was stealing a slice of bread from a local shop, she was caught red handed. The clerk, naturally, grabbed his butcher knife, and went to slice off her hand. Ichi knew his mom was not aware of this as he watched from the corner in horror. This was it, he had been watching his mother in action for her life for the past two years, and secretly practiced it own his own while his mom rested. Ichi put what he knew to the test, he kicked off of his heel as hard as he can, he had the stance, the momentum, the right mind, but he fell. The commotion caused his mom to turn her head quickly in the direction of him as she saw the sword now heading for her eyes. This was when Ichi realized something new, his mom got a direct hit from the blade right in between the eyes, but instead of her head gushing from blood, it was just a clean cut. Ichi screamed his moms name as loud as he can, but his moms body stood dead in the same position she was just in. Right before her head begin to fall to the ground, it re-attaches to her body as she now had a death stare in her face. The clerk drops his weapon, and is dead in fear as Ichis mother walks over towards him. Ichi frozen in shock is tugged on by his mother. She covers his mouth with his hand to shush him as she pulls back out from the store carrying him in her arms running. Later that week Ichis mom decided it was now time for Ichi who is now 10 to learn how to control his chakra. She points at his forehead. She told him chakra comes from the stomach, but is best stored someplace where it is less likely for you to notice. After two straight months of training on chakra control, Ichi learned the basics. Enough to begin gathering, and using chakra at his own will. The first technique his mom taught him was body replacement technique. She insisted that if he was going to keep up with her, he would have to watch not only his back, but his own. Ichi is a fast learner, and understood this technique in less than three weeks. The next couple of months Ichi spent training with his mom on simple skills like the rope escaping techniques, transformation techniques, clone techniques, and also sealing technique. His mother introduced him to what a genjutsu is. This fun. . . Ichi and his mother had came to an immediate end when his moms past caught up with her. She was arrested in the middle of a dark night, and as for Ichi, he was snatched up from his slumber, and sent to an orphanage in Amegakure. He became devestated, and had no idea where he was because the transport was done in secret. Ichi wants to go back home, Ichi needs to free his mom, and continue his fathers reasearch. One day, while exploring the the town, he walked into the middle of a genin classroom where he was almost kicked out. If the teacher had not recognized his birth symbol, he would not be on his way to the chunin exams right now. This is Ichi Hozuki. prologue: Its been a few months since Ichi has joined Amegakure and he has met a few people along the way. The people of Amegakure get together like a family, something Ichi is not used to having. So much people caring. The professors and adults can be a bit harsh and strict on the training, but it is all worth it. Ichi has done a few missions here and there whenever he is around. Ichi made a few friends and a one specific enemy... Ichi hates, no despises this person who's name will not be mentioned. Roleplaying Library: http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Hozuki_and_Inuzuka_Cat_Chase_2-14-15 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Fix_A_Block_In_The_Sewers_6/7/2015?action=edit&section=3 Approved by: Kagato - 2/12/15